Bright Eyes
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: A song-fic about Sir Integra's mother and a moment of memories that a song brings to the stone cold leader of Hellsing.


Bright Eyes

Disclaimer: The song is from Watership Down the animated movie, and i don't own it. I don't own Hellsing either, but please read and enjoy.

_Is it a kind of dream,_

_Floating out on the tide,_

_Following the river of death downstream,_

_Oh, is it a dream?_

Its only nine, huh, time goes by fast, sitting inside a darkened hallway, she is waiting for the news, seeing doctors walking from the room, Integra watched as her father and Walter talking. They seemed at first to ignore her, almost like she was just some ghost standing watching them as they spoke.

"They said they can't do anything, she's almost gone," her father whispered, he stared at his coat. "Integra, do you want to say hello to your mother?"

_There's a fog along the horizon,_

_A strange glow in the sky,_

_And nobody seems to know where you go,_

_And What does it mean?_

_Oh, is it a dream?_

Integra could hear her mother singing, the same song she sang since she was born, "Bright Eyes," she heard the final words as she sat on a rocking chair, she was four, the woman she called her mother was crying. There was something wrong with her, sometimes it was like the tears were always burning her face. "Mommy?" Integra stared up at her mother whose long black hair went into her eyes. "Why are you sad?"

"Sometimes, Integra, people are sad because they just are, it is when someone's heart is failing them," her mother smiled weakly and walked from the room. "You are stronger than I will ever be."

_Bright eyes,_

_Burning like fire._

_Bright eyes_

_How can you close and fail?_

_How can the light that burned so brightly_

_Suddenly burn so pale?_

_Bright eyes._

"Mommy? Mommy, look, I just…" Integra rushed into her mother's room, she had finished her lessons for the day, she started to walk toward the bed, that was when she saw her mother was not there. "MOMMY!" She called out, there was no answer, she heard a door shutting behind her, she ran out only to find nothing, but shadows. "Where are you?"

Running through the halls, Integra went from one room to the next, she called out and no one answered. She soon found her way toward the living room, her mother was sitting staring out the window, someone was holding her shoulders almost squeezing them. "She's a good girl," whispered her mother. "Alucard, you will look after my daughter someday, won't you?"

"I will never leave her side," the words were soon drowned out, he vanished, the strange shadows swirling.

"Mommy?"

_Is it a kind of shadow,_

_Reaching into the night,_

_Wandering over the hills unseen,_

_Or is it a dream?_

_There's a high wind in the trees,_

_A cold sound in the air,_

_And nobody ever knows where you go,_

_And where do you start,_

_Oh, into the dark?_

"Integra, not too fast, your mother can't keep up!" the voice of her father was heard as they went out to the movies, Integra turned her head and smiled. She had been ten and it was a happy time, she and her parents went out to a movie, but that night was different. Her mother looked almost sick, her pale face was hidden by a hat and her father was holding her up.

Darting toward the limo with Walter waiting for them, just as she ran up to the car, that was when she saw her mother suddenly collapse. "MOMMY!" Running through the street right through the traffic, Integra found herself right in front of her father.

Her father slapped her. "Never run out like that again! Walter, get her into the car," Sir Arthur picked up his wife carrying her as Integra was grabbed by her right arm and hauled up to the car. "Integra, you never run out in traffic like that, you know better."

"Mommy, she fell, is she okay?"

Her father stared at her and shook his head. "Your mother is sick."

_Bright eyes,_

_Burning like fire._

_Bright Eyes,_

_How can you close and fail_

_Suddenly burn so pale?_

_Bright Eyes._

Integra watched from a door, her mother was coughing and looking as if she was going to be sick. Almost three days it turned into week, she would walk through the halls, pacing. She wanted to cry, but something insider her stopped her, she heard her mother singing again, the strange song that was sung since her birth. "There's a high wind in the trees, A cold sound in the air, and nobody ever knows when you go, and where do you start, oh, into the dark?" The song was again the same thing she sang over and over again. "Integra, do you remember the rest of the song?"

"Mommy, how can you sing at a time like this?" Integra whispered as she stood next to the bed now in a hospital.

"That's easy, everyone has a song, the song I sing is yours. Your eyes are so bright, that even in the darkest night, it will light the way." Her mother smiled the same sad smile that had always been strange to her. "You have to remember the song, even your father knows the song."

Her mother had died, she fell asleep and never woke up, it was unclear how she ended up so sick.

* * *

Integra sat down at her desk, she found the song that her mother was singing, in fact there was video recording of the song. Her mother was standing in a video, her eyes were bright and happy holding a baby. "Arthur put that thing down and come over here!" She heard her mother speaking.

"Well, I can't get the tripod to work!" Her father was laughing.

"I will hold it," Walter was saying as Arthur ran up.

"What a strange song," Sir Arthur was laughing as he heard his wife singing.

"Its Integra's song, it isn't strange at all," her mother whispered and started to sing it again. "Bright eyes, burning like fire. Bright eyes, how can you close and fail? How can the light that burns so brightly, suddenly burn so pale, Bright eyes," the woman kissed the top of Integra's head. "Be a good girl, I love you very much."


End file.
